


You don't have to fend for yourself

by JustABookwurm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Philip are brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABookwurm/pseuds/JustABookwurm
Summary: Alexander and Philip are brothers who have been in the foster system for two years, now they are placed with the Washington's.





	You don't have to fend for yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad and english is not my native language, so sorry for any mistakes and feel free to point them out.  
> Also, I know next to nothing about child abuse, so if you have any tips for writing it I would appreciate it.  
> This is all I have written at the moment so let me know if you liked it, maybe it will keep me motivated to keep writing :)  
> Lastly, kudos and comments always make my day :D

Seven years ago. Their father left without even one word. Alex was 5, Philip was 3.  
Three years ago. Their mother succumbed to an unexpected illness and passed away. The brothers were adopted by their cousin. Alex was 9, Philip was 7.  
Two years ago. A devastating hurricane hit their town, taking their home and family with it. The brothers were now put into foster care. Alex was 10, Philip was 8.  
For two years they bounced from home to home, but nowhere was the right place for them. In these years the brothers saw a lot of violence, far too much for children to see. It changed the boys. It hardened them. Especially Alex, because he had and always would have protected his little brother from al the harm he could stand in front of.  
This was their life up to this point, but it would all change with their next placement.  
-

They were sitting in the car to their next foster home when the driver told them that they would arrive at their destination in five minutes. Alex glanced at his brother and saw him staring out of the window. He couldn’t help but shuffle just a little bit closer to the ten year old. He was still so young and Alex hoped that the future would be kinder for him. That was the only thing he dared to hope anymore, that it all would become better for his little brother. He didn’t feel anything for himself, he lost his hope in that the moment their first foster father hit him. 

Alex was shaken out of his thoughts when the driver told them that they had arrived. He grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car. At the sight of the enormous house before them he couldn’t help but stare as he took his brother’s hand and began walking towards the door. The driver had already rung the doorbell when the brothers came to stand beside him. They heard some movement in the house before a woman opened the door. “Ah, you must be the people from foster care! Come on in, I’m Martha.’

Martha led them through the hall to a large room where a man was sitting on a couch. When he heard them come in, he looked up from his book and laid it on the table in front of him. He got up from his seat and walked to the small group. When he got there, he crouched down to where Alex stood a little in front of Philip. “Hi, I’m George, and you two must be Alexander and Philip?”

“Yes, yes we are.” Alex said guarded as he gave the man a distrustful look. He had met plenty of people who had seemed just as nice as this man at first, but who had transformed into real bad people after a while of living with them.

“Wonderful! You know, we actually have another boy living here with us who’s your age, Alexander, his name’s Gilbert, although we all call him Laf. But don’t worry, he’s not here right now, he’s staying with a friend so you two can get settled in. With that said, shall I show you guys your rooms?” George said excitedly as he glanced at Martha, “Then Martha can handle all the boring stuff here and after that we can go and get some ice cream, because you two must be hungry after your ride here!”

George led the boys through the hall, up the stairs, and through another hall until they saw two open doors beside each other. “These are your rooms, there’s a bathroom in the middle which you can share. Philip, yours is the one on the left, Alexander, the one on the right is yours.”

“We’ve got our own rooms?” Philip asked as he looked up to George with a questioning face. “We’ve never had our own rooms!”

“Yes, Philip, you have your own rooms, now go ahead and look at them, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” 

Philip didn’t have to be told twice as he dashed through the door. Alex stood there for a few moments, before he slowly walked through the other door.

The room was bigger than other rooms he had had, a door on the left led to the bathroom, and the room itself was simply furnished. There was an already made bed in the corner with a small nightstand with a lamp on it, across from it there was a closet, and a desk stood in another corner with a chair pulled up underneath it. 

Alex put his bag in the closet and he sat down on the bed, taking in the space around him. After a few moments he decided to go check up on Philip. He walked through the bathroom to the other room where he saw his brother lying on his bed. “So, what do you think?” Alex whispered softly.

“They seem nice, and the rooms are cool, but they already have a son, why would they want two other ones?” came the equally whispered reply from Philip.

“I don’t know, we’ll just have to wait and see what will happen. Just remember our rules: don’t unpack your things before I say so, try not to make anyone angry, and if someone ever does or says anything bad to you, you immediately come to me, because I will not hesitate to protect you. Got it?”

“Got it.”


End file.
